The present disclosure relates generally to the packaging of a sensor assembly, and in particular to packaging a multi-axis sensor assembly.
In packaging a multi-axis sensor assembly, high vector fidelity and low cross-axis sensitivity between the three major axes (x-axis, y-axis, and z-axis) is generally required. Orthogonally mounting three single-axis sensors typically results in low vector fidelity and high cross-axis sensitivity. There are also numerous manufacturing steps.
The present invention is directed at creating a multi-axis sensor package that has high vector fidelity, low cross-axis sensitivity, and a minimum number of manufacturing steps.